User talk:DarthKarma
Welcome, ! Greetings and Sithutations! Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wiki. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more wastes of space improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. Plus, you'll have the added bonus of creating a really nifty nickname! Isn't that super fun? But seriously, do it or else. :'Questions? - You can ask at the Supplication Pit or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Of course, this doesn't mean that I'll care. In fact, you're opening yourself up to all sorts of ridicule just by reaching out. It's really a risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? ...No really, why should we care? Go check out Community Portal, which has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. If you can't figure it out from there, check out this forum for some pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Lowly worm... Oh, was that out loud? We've been looking forward to your arrival. You have started down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Be seeing you! :supergeeky1 Featured Sith Hello there, if you want to nominate an article for FS please use this page and not the FS nominations archive. Thank you. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 14:51, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Darth Bob image Hi, I noticed you asked for someone to make an image for Darth Bob on the FS nominations page. I responded saying that I will do my best to create it today. However, after talking with Jedimca0 on the IRC, I have reasons not to upload one just yet. The reason for it is his appearance. I plan on making a new section for Darth Bob today giving some informtation on his backstory and uploading an image of him wouldn't make much sense until this backstory was written. I realize it sounds confusing, but if you can wait maybe until tomorrow, that'd be great. Cheers! supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 12:45, 17 January 2008 (UTC) FS Hey, several things. As far as Darth Bob goes, I still plan on helping you with that. You'll have to forgive, I just recently finished moving into a new house, so I haven't been around a lot lately. Just give me till tomorrow and I'll have some images on there, as well as several enhancements. Additionally, the userbox on your page, "This user helped promote The Hag to featured status." You see, going over the history for that page, we've found that you haven't made any contributions to that article. So, please remove that userbox whenever you get the chance. :D If you have anymore questions, feel free to leave me a message or join the IRC, where you'll get a response much faster. Thanks. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 21:34, 3 March 2008 (UTC) COB ' Reminder! There will be a Council of Blood on Saturday night at midnight UTC. Your input and attendance is welcomed. Award 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 21:19, 25 March 2008 (UTC) *Thank you very much for the award. :D 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 16:18, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Darth Bob expansion '''Done'. Just finished the expansion on Darth Bob I've been promising. Sorry about taking so long to do it. I'm re-nomming Darth Bob now. Anyway, great work on the article. I'm glad we've finally pulled it off. :D Cheers! — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 21:13, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Darth Bob Darth Bob is officially an FS. You may add to your userpage. Congratulations, dude. :D — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 04:33, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Darthipedia:Darth Project: De-Lucasification needs revival, edit/create/expand on it or suffer at the hands of the Sith'. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 11:22, 13 April 2009 (UTC)|400px]]